The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXII International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Glasgow, Scotland, August 1-6, 1993. It is proposed that the American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists who are permanent residents of North America and who may require such assistance. Special emphasis will be given to female and under represented minority scientists. The US National Committee for the IUPS will serve as a screening and selection committee, and the American Physiological Society will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants.